El juego del pocky
by Yo-Soy-Mica.XD
Summary: Una pequeña historia, solo denle una oportunidad por favor. Advertemcia: T-Cent (RaphxMikey...LeoxDonnie)


**Mica: Hola a todos. Esto es algo que se me ocurrió de un día para otro y, antes de que se me olvide, lo escribí. Espero que les guste y recuerden que TMNT no me pertenece. Disfruten y yo los espero al final**

* * *

_-¿Qué haces Donnie?- pregunto Leo entrando al laboratorio. El genio, quien tenía su vista pegada al computador y estaba tecleando algo, se detuvo un momento y giro la cabeza para mirar al líder._

_-Nada, solo estoy buscando algo- contesto Donnie, le sonrió a Leo y devolvió la mirada hacia la pantalla de la computadora. Leo, curioso, agarro una silla que había ahí y la posiciono al lado del genio, para después sentarse y mirarlo fijamente. Donnie, al sentir aquella mirada sobre su persona, se sonrojo y miro de reojo al líder. -¿P-por q-que me m-m-mira así?- Donnie se empezó a incomodar, no solo por el silencio, sino también porque el líder lo seguía mirando fijamente. Pero, para interrumpir ese hermoso silencio, el T-Phone de Donnie sonó y el genio lo atendió al instante, llamando la atención de Leo. -¿Hola?...¿Los conseguiste?...¿En serio? ¡Te debo una!...Ok, nos vemos. Adiós- Donnie colgó y sonrió, pero un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió una mirada figa en su persona._

_-¿Quién era Don?- pregunto Leo, sin dejar de mirar al mencionado. Donnie, quien no podía estar más nervioso, lo miro de frente._

_-Era April, ella me está ayudando a conseguir algo para Mikey- contesto Donnie, ocultando perfectamente sus nervios._

_-¿Por qué lo estás haciendo y qué es lo que estas buscando?- pregunto Leo, ahora con tono curioso. Donnie suspiro mentalmente de alivio al ver que esa mirada dejaba de intimidarlo._

_-Es que a Mikey, últimamente, le note un poco decaído- empezó a contar el genio. Con aquello, Leo lo recordó ¡Era cierto! El menor, hace una semana, que no jugaba bromas y se le notaba algo triste, todos estaban preocupados, en especial Raph, pero ninguno dijo nada por miedo a que el menor se sintiera intimidado. –Entonces recordé algo, Mikey estaba buscando unos dulces llamados pocky o algo así- el genio se encogió de hombros al no recordar el nombre. –Así que estuve investigando y encontré un supermercado donde los venden. Y, una vez que hice eso, le pedí ayuda a April- termino de explicar el genio con una sonrisa._

_-Entiendo- Leo le sonrió. –Por cierto, ¿dónde están Mikey y Raph?- pregunto, ya que no los veía desde el entrenamiento de la mañana._

_-Mikey se fue a comprar y Raph se fue a dar un paseo con Casey- respondió con naturalidad. Se rio ligeramente al ver como el seño de Leo se fruncía._

_-¿En la superficie?- Donnie asintió. –¿Solos?- el genio volvió a asentir. -¿Y sin decirme nada?- Donnie se empezó a reír al ver la cara de muy pocos amigos que tenía en ese momento el líder._

_**… … … …**_

_-¡Muchísimas gracias otra vez April!- dijo contento Donnie, quien tenía una bolsa en la mano, mientras abrazaba a la mencionada…bajo la atenta y celosa mirada del líder._

_-No hay de que Donnie, lo que sea con tal de animar a Mikey o ayudarlos a cualquiera ustedes- contesto la pelirroja. Ella miro de reojo a la tortuga de azul y, al ver la mirada que tenía, se separo del genio con una sonrisa divertida. Donnie, quien no se daba cuenta de nada, volvió a mirar adentro de la bolsa, muy emocionado y con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir, porque tengo cosas que hacer- April les sonrió, se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar, haciendo un ademan con la mano y mirándolos por sobre su hombro. –Nos vemos-_

_-Adiós April- respondieron ambas tortugas al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron._

_**... … … …**_

_-¡Ya llegue!- anuncio, sin mucho ánimo, una tortuga de bandana naranja entrando a la guarida con tres bolsas en cada mano. Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, se preocupo un poco. -¿Hay alguien en casa?- Mikey dejo las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina y empezó a caminar por su casa, buscando algún rastro de vida aparte de la suya. -¿Dónde estarán?- pensó el menor, mientras se sacaba el buzo que tenia puesto y sin dejar de caminar. Una vez que se termino de sacar la ropa y guardarla, escucho un ruido que provenía del laboratorio. Se dirigió ahí rápidamente y se encontró con… -¡Donnie! ¡Leo!- el menor se acerco a ambos, quienes se voltearon para verlo y le sonrieron._

_-Hola Mikey- saludaron ambos. Mikey los miro curioso, sabía que algo le estaban ocultando._

_-Tengo algo para ti- Donnie se acerco y le tendió una bolsa. Mikey, extrañado, agarro la bolsa y miro adentro, para después abrir los ojos como platos._

_-¡Eres genial Donnie!- Mikey sonrió enormemente y se lanzo a abrazar al genio. Lo siguiente que Donnie sintió fue como Mikey lo agarraba de los hombros, pegaba un leve saltito y rodeaba la cintura de Donnie con sus piernas. Donnie, apenas reacciono, puso sus manos sobre el caparazón del menor y los sostuvo para que no se caiga, sonriendo al ver que al menor le había gustado su regalo y que había recuperado su alegría. -¡Eres la mejor tortuga del mundo!- Mikey se separo un poco, como para mirarlo a la cara. -¿Dónde los conseguiste?- pregunto emocionado._

_-Tengo mis contactos- respondió Donnie, fingiendo superioridad. Leo, quien estaba mirando la escena en silencio, sonrió._

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- se escucho una voz que venía de la puerta del laboratorio. Mikey se soltó de agarre y miro hacia aquella dirección, encontrándose con Raph, quien estaba de brazos cruzados y apoyado en el marco de la puerta._

_-¡Raphie!- Mikey sonrió feliz y corrió a abrazar al mencionado, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. -¡Mira lo que me dieron!- Mikey, sin separarse de Raph, alzo la mano con la cual sostenía la bolsa y se la mostro a Raph._

_-¿Y qué es eso?- pregunto curioso la tortuga de rojo._

_-¡Son pockys!- respondió con alegría el menor. -¡Ahora podremos jugar Raphie!- las tres tortugas restantes, al escuchar eso, sintieron curiosidad._

_-¿Jugar? ¿A qué?- pregunto Leo, acercando junto a Donnie y mirando curioso al menor, quien sonrió de forma radiante._

_-¡Vamos, le enseñare!- Mikey empezó a caminar hacia la sala. Las tres tortugas se miraron entre sí, para después encogerse de hombros y seguir al menor._

**_... ... ... ..._**

_-Muy bien, el juego es para compartir especialmente- empezó a contar Mikey, él y los demás estaban sentados en el piso de la sala. En eso, Donnie recordó que el menor le había contado una vez de aquel juego, de que consistía y de cómo se jugaba. Se sonrojo muchísimo al recordar el propósito de aquel juego._

_-¡Yo no pienso jugar a eso Mikey!- Donnie negó con la cabeza, totalmente sonrojado y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados._

_-Ho vamos Donnie, yo se que te va a gustar este juego- hablo Mikey, sonrojado y con diversión. Leo y Raph estaban confundidos, no entendían absolutamente nada._

_-¿Cómo se juega?- pregunto Leo. Donnie se sonrojo y puso cara de terror, mientras que Mikey les sonrió y evito que el genio de baya, agarrándolo del borde del caparazón (del que está cerca de su nuca)._

_-Solo tienes que agarrar el pocky- contesto Mikey sacando uno de esos dulces y mostrándolo, para después dirigirlo a sus labios pero se detuvo cuando el dulce estaba a unos centímetros. –Pero sin las manos- dicho esto, agarro un extremo del pocky con sus labios, se sentó en frente de Raph y acerco un poco su cara al del mencionado. Raph, un poco impresionado, parpadeo para después sonreír de manera seductora._

_-Como digan las reglas- agarro el otro extremo del dulce y ambos empezaron a comerlos, hasta que el dulce desapareció y las bocas de ambos se encontraron, empezando una pequeña lucha para quedarse con el pequeño sobrante del dulce._

_-Dios, ¡no quiero hacerlo!- pensó Donnie desesperado y muy sonrojado, sin separar la vista de la escena._

_-No es justo Raph, te quedaste con mi dulce- se quejo levemente Mikey en cuanto ambos se separaron. Raph simplemente se rio._

_-¿Quieres volver a intentar?- pregunto Raph con una sonrisa seductora, para después pasar su lengua por sus labios, donde antes había un poco de chocolate. Mikey se le quedo viendo, mientras que el color rojo se le subió a la cara._

_-C-creo q-que n-no d-debí e-enseñarle e-este j-juego a R-Raph- pensó Mikey, mientras veía como Raph agarraba una de las cajas de pockys y se levantaba, extendiéndole la mano hacia el menor. Con un suspiro de rendición, Mikey acepto la mano y se levanto. Apenas estuvo de pie, Raph empezó a caminar hacia un lugar más privado. En eso, Donnie sintió como alguien estaba a su lado y muy cerca de su persona. El genio giro lentamente la cabeza, hasta que su vista se fijo en Leo, quien estaba con las manos y rodillas apoyadas en el piso, su cara muy cerca a la de él (Donnie) y con uno de los pockys entre sus labios. Donnie, muy nervioso y sonrojado, agarro son su boca el otro extremo del dulce. Leo sonrió levemente y así, el dulce empezó a desparecer lentamente. Donnie cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir la boca del líder sobre la suya. Después de una pequeña lucha para ver quien se quedaba con el pedacito de dulce, el cual se quedo Leo, se separaron._

_-Creo que tendré que dejar mis proyectos para otro día- pensó Donnie al ver como Leo agarraba una de la cajitas de pockys y se levantaba, extendiéndole una mano al genio. Donnie simplemente acepto la mano, se levanto y el líder, sin decir nada, se lo llevo a un lugar más privado._

* * *

**Mica: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Recuerden dejar comentarios y que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Nos leemos otro día, cuídense y adiós**


End file.
